Winnipeg, Manitoba
Winnipeg is a city of over 600,000 people and is the capital of Manitoba, Canada =Hockey in Winnipeg= Teams * Winnipeg Jets (WHA 1972-1979, NHL 1979-1996) * 2nd Armoured Car Regiment (Senior) 1940-41 * 7th Infantry Brigade (Senior) 1940-41 * Artillery Training Centre (Senior) 1940-41 * Infantry Training Centre (Senior) 1940-41 * CUAC Blues (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1939-45) * Divisional Troops (Senior) 1940-41 * East Kildonan Bisons (Manitoba Junior Hockey League 1940-42) * Elmwood Millionaires (Senior & Junior) * Fort Osborne Rifles (Senior) 1891-29 * Kildonan North Stars (Junior) 1976-90 * Royal Winnipeg Rifles (Senior) 1939-40 * Union Canadienne (Senior) 1916-17 * Winnipeg 200th Battalion (Senior) 1916-17 * Winnipeg 221st Battalion (Senior) 1916-17 * Winnipeg 223rd Battalion (Senior) 1916-17 * Winnipeg 61st Battalion (Senior) 1915-16 * Winnipeg Army (Senior) 1942-49 * Winnipeg Army Grenades 1944-45 * Winnipeg Army All Stars {Senior) 1915-16 * Winnipeg Argonauts (Senior) * Winnipeg Artillery (Senior) 1940-42 * Winnipeg Barons (Junior) 1952-57 * Winnipeg Beavers (Senior) 1916-17 * Winnipeg Canada Packers (Senior) 1936-37 * Winnipeg Canadian National (Senior) 1936-37 * Winnipeg Canadian Pacific (Senior) 1936-37 * Winnipeg Catholic Club (Junio) 1920-21 * Winnipeg Civics (Senior) 1913-14 * Winnipeg Clark's Cruisers (Senior) 1938-40 * Winnipeg District Depot (Senior) 1941-42 * Winnipeg Dragoons (Senior) 1893-94 * Winnipeg Falcons * Winnipeg Grand Trunk Pacific (Junior) 1918-19 * Winnipeg Great West Life (Senior) 1936-37 * Winnipeg International Laboratories (Senior) 1937-38 * Winnipeg Lombard's (Senior) 1938-40 * Winnipeg Maple Leafs (Senior) 1907-08 * Winnipeg Maroons (1951-67) * Winnipeg Monarchs (previously called Winnipeg Jets and Winnipeg Clubs; Western Hockey League 1967-1977) * Manitoba Moose (IHL, AHL, 1996-present) * Winnipeg Nationals (Senior) 1947-49 * Winnipeg Navy (Senior) 1940-49 * Winnipeg North End Flyers (Intermediate) * Winnipeg Orioles (Senior) 1945-46 * Winnipeg Provost Corps (Senior) 1941-42 * Winnipeg RCAF (Senior) 1940-41 * Winnipeg RCAF Bombers (Senior) 1942-43 & 1944-45 * Winnipeg RCAF Hurricanes (Senior) 1941-42 * Winnipeg RCAF Spitfires (Senior) 1941-42 * Winnipeg Reo Flyers (Senior) 1946-48 * Winnipeg Saints (Junior 2000-present) * Winnipeg St Johns (Senior) 1926-28 * Winnipeg Somme (Senior) 1917-18 * Winnipeg South Blues (Junior 1984-present) * Winnipeg Strathconas (Senior 1907-15) * Winnipeg Stylists (Senior) 1946-47 * Winnipeg Tigers-Falcons (Senior) 1924-25 * Winnipeg United Grain Growers (Junior) 1917-18 * Winnipeg Victorias * Winnipegs-University of Manitoba (Senior) 1923-24 * Winnipeg Vikings (Senior) 1933-34 * Winnipeg Vimy (Senior) 1917-18 * Winnipeg Warriors (MJHL) (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1964-67) * Winnipeg Warriors (WHL) (WHL, 1980-1984) * Winnipeg Wellingtons (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1945-46) * Winnipeg Weston (Manitoba Junior Hockey League, 1917-21) * Winnipeg Young Mens Lutheran Club (Manitoba Junior Hockey League. 1918-19 & 1919-20) * Winnipeg Ypres (Senior) 1917-18 * Wolseley Flyers (Junior) 1942-43 Arenas * MTS Center Champions 'Stanley Cup' *1895-96 Winnipeg Victorias *1900-01 Winnipeg Victorias *1901-02 Winnipeg Victorias 'Avco World Trophy' *1975-76 Winnipeg Jets *1977-78 Winnipeg Jets *1978-79 Winnipeg Jets 'Olympic Games' *1920 Winnipeg Falcons *1932 Winnipeg Winnipegs World Championships *1931 University of Manitoba Grads *1935 Winnipeg Monarchs 'Allan Cup' *1910-11 Winnipeg Victorias *1911-12 Winnipeg Victorias *1912-13 Winnipeg Winnipegs *1913-14 Winnipeg Monarchs *1915-16 Winnipeg 61st Battalion *1919-20 '''Winnipeg Falcons *1930-31 Winnipeg Winnipegs *1963-64 '''Winnipeg Maroons Hardy Cup *1982-83 '''Winnipeg North End Flyers 'Memorial Cup' *1920-21 Winnipeg Falcons *1922-23 University of Manitoba *1930-31 Elmwood Millionaires *1934-35 Winnipeg Monarchs *1940-41 Winnipeg Rangers *1942-43 Winnipeg Rangers *1945-46 Winnipeg Monarchs *1958-59 Winnipeg Braves 'University Cup' *1964-65 University of Manitoba Players and coaches * Tyler Arnason * Gord Baldwin * Jack Bownass * Steve Briere * Brian Engblom * Dean Fedorchuk * Jeff Hunt * Ted Irvine * Bill Juzda * Gerry Kell * Gord Kerr * Brent Krahn * John Marks * Colton Orr * Tom Rockey * Art Stratton * Bob Winograd * Bob Woytowich Category:Canadian towns